ITS TRUTH OR DARE TIME WITH DIVERGENT
by JJ03090
Summary: YEAH TRUTH OR DARE WITH DIVERGENT awesomeness please read and review I am a total disclamer i do not own Divergent though bUt it is an awesome book :)
1. Chapter 1

**Its truth or dare time with DIVERGENT.**

**Even the dead characters come back for a little while.**

**YAY their not really dead.**

**BUT they are!**

**Anyway I need PM messages after this to give me truth or dare ideas. Because some of the ones I will come up with will sound AWESOME in my head but not when they come out on paper. So I need help when my ideas start to sound dumb. So yea I gonna start the story.**

I needed something to do. I stared at the blank wall on the side of my wall." FOUR!" I yell as loud as I can. He comes rushing in the door aware and alert. "What's wrong?" he looks at me. "I'm bored." He just looks at me." What?" He sighs," I thought that you were in danger like getting eaten by an erudite or something." I laugh at the idea he has.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door." If I'm not interrupting something totally hot then would you guys like to come play truth or dare with a group of us?" We both turn to see Zeke. In all of his weirdness. Well I won't be bored. I grab Tobias' hand and pull him out of the room after Zeke.

We all walk into the old training room. I see Uriah, Christina, Will, Marline, and Peter. We all sit in a circle.

"Who wants to start?" I ask. I look around and I see no one raise a hand or say anything."OK I will," I turn to Zeke," Truth or Dare?"

He Laughs," DARE!"I think for a second." I dare you to have a drinking contest with four who ever finishes a bottle of any alcohol but you two have to have the same wins first wins!" he thinks for a second then he is about to say something." If you don't want to complete this dare you have to take a piece of clothing off not something small like a shoe.

We all go out to the kitchen to get whatever type of alcoholic beverage they would like and come back here to see who can chug it the fastest. This was gonna be interesting. They gather around the table that had held the weapons during training.

They both hold up a bottle of whiskey. Great." Ready? Set. GO!"Christina yells. They both start to chug their whiskey. About half way through Zeke starts to look sick but keeps going. Zeke stops tilts his head to the side and vomits on the floor. Tobias looks untouched but a little woozy. We all go back to sit down and Tobias pulls me close.

"PETER!" Zeke yells."TRUTH OR….. DARE?" peter looks disgusted by the intoxicated adolescent but answers anyway."Dare."

Zeke thinks for a moment then gets an evil glare on his face." I dare you to kiss tris." He burst out laughing obnoxiously. "That rymes." I start to scoot away from him be=ut he has already walked over to me he sits down.

"UM peter what the hell are you doing." I say but he inches close to me and place his lips on mine. He is not as rough as I though.** ( HEY A PETER AND TRIS SHIPPING MOMENT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME YOULL SEE WHERE ITS GOING)** but that moment is ended by my fist hitting his nose. HE jolts back as blood starts to ooze from his nose. Then I fling my self up and walk over to Zeke who is laughing hysterically , I grab him by the shoulder and punch him flat in the mouth and get on top of him and start to mess his face up for torturing me in that way. Christina pulls me off of him while I am still swinging. I stand up straight and collectively walk back to my place in our circle. Tobias looks angry and glares at peter but does nothing.

Peter looks at Will "truth or dare?" while he holds his nose up to stop the blood from getting more on his face than it already was. Will looks at Peter and decides quick "I choose…"

**Oh a cliff hanger that really sucks this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and give constructive criticism please **** PM message for truth or dares.**

**-J **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and all of the views I literally ran around my house screaming about how excited I was that you guys liked it to don't forget to review.**

**HOW about adding some character in **

**Not like unreal characters to divergent some other characters from divergent**

**Yeah I am so excited **

**LOL**

**Anyway the story**

"… Truth," Will finishes. Peter looks disappointed," What kind of dauntless are you?" he asks. Will shrugs and says," The safe kind your probably angry from getting punched by Tris so you may give me something evil." Peter shrugs,"Tell us your most recent kiss." Will starts to turn rosy red and looks at the floor, "Um… Christina." The room fills with awws . Will and now Christina are blushing .Will looks around and his gaze falls on Marlene (AHH sorry Mar they may have forgotten you were there.) " Dare," she says. Will looks confused," I didn't even ask you yet." She shrugs," I am psychic." Will thinks for a moment, " I dare you to go Ganham style to some random person in the pit." Mar walks out of the room and will follows. A few minutes they come back laughing with Eric. "Well you guy forgot to invite your leader."

Tobias glares at him. But Eric sits down like he always is arrogant. Mar is laughing as well as Will. Seeing them laugh a bubble of laughter rise in my throat, and other join in. I lean against Tobias until the only person laughing (loudly) is Zeke. Marlene looks at Tobias then grins evilly, "Truth or dare four?"

"Dare," He responds. She gives and even wider grin." I dare you to call Caleb and tell him your getting a room with Tris and then do 7 minutes with her." He pulls me close," I have no problem with that." He pulled out his phone and called Caleb. " Hello this is Caleb Prior how may I help you?" Tobias stifles a smile, " Hey Caleb its Four, I Just wanted to qive you a heads up for the next time you see Tris not to ask. Well we are at this party and we are gonna go off on our own and well you know, do..it." the line is silent for a minute," LIKE HELL YOUR GONNA DO IT I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL MY SITERS INNOCENCE I WILL OD THE UNSPEAKABLE TO YOU!" he shouts. Marlene giggles in the background. Caleb even madder than before says, " Is that her, Tris do not get it on with him. Do not let him steal your innocence. I am coming there are you in the training room?"

Tobias smile gets even bigger, " You might not want to come in here." He warns. He nudges me, _what?_ I mouth. He smiles,_ make noises._ I clear my throat then start to groan," Oh FOUR." The line goes dead as the room bursts into laughter. Marlene chokes out, "He… actually said….steal… your…INNOCENCE." She pants. When all of the laughing has ceased Mar grabs Uri's watch which is attached to his wrist, "Seven minutes starts now." I hop on to Tobias' lap and push myself against him. My lips melt into his, he pulls me closer and I weave my hands under his shirt. I push him to the ground and take myself with him. I put my fingers in his hair, then am suddenly yanked off by a random person. That random person being my brother. But as soon as I turn I see him he I yelling at the group for watching me "get it on," with Tobias, which makes them shriek with laughter. " Caleb chill we were not getting it on just making out." He glares at me, "That leads to getting it on!"

I look at him," Caleb chill or leave. Join the circle, and stop saying get it on." The rest of the room laughs." Caleb sits next to me and stares at the ground in embarrassment. Tobias looks at him, " so Caleb Truth or dare?" Caleb looks up," um.. Dare." Four smiles," I dare you to dress up like a hula girl and Do a hula dance." He looks around and gets up wow people were really gullible today. He of course comes back minutes later with a skirt and a bra on and starts to shimmy to the left. He pauses awkwardly, and then shimmies to the right. I just stare speechless, and the rest of the room bursts into hysterics. Caleb goes to put his clothes back on and returns with and evil smile on his face," Tris truth or dare?" I smile back," Dare." I dare you to go to Four and kick him as hard as you can in his Genitals." I stand up, "come here Four." He moves toward me with an arrogant look on his face. I walk up to him and kick him hard between the legs. He falls to his knees," Good lord oww what the hell."I sit back down on my spot he slowly comes over to me and joins me. " Eric truth or Dare?" he looks smugly, "do you even need to ask?" I look at him," I dare you to make out with Mar for two minutes." He looks horrified. He takes off his shirt and waves a finger," Not happening, Chris truth or dare?" She smirks," dare." I dare you to give will a makeover and he cannot refuse." She smiles as she gets her make up an plasters his face with some of it. He ends up looking like a drag Queen. We all laugh.

Chris is looking around the room, "Uri truth or dare?" he smiles happy to be picked," dare." She looks at him, " dare you to play seven minutes with Tris," the whole room turns with shock.

**Oh another cliff hanger**

**Sorry for having to change this but I cant have any interactive thingys or whatever they say on the guidelines so if you want to give suggestions Pm Message**

**Your wish is my command**

**So sorry I feel so bad about this but PM message me and please review**

**You all rock**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys **

**Im soo sorry that this is soooooo late.**

**Well we need to get to the story right **

**And now you guys need to give me PM messages because there is some rule that prohibits me to take review requests so PM message me **

**And review about how it is **

The whole room looks at Uriah as he walks over to me. I look at him with a weird look in my eyes. He grabs my hand. And I glare at Christina, I have no idea why she would want me to do this it was gonna make Tobias so pissed. He looks at me then at Uri. Uri looks at the ground; he blushes and grabs my hand dragging me upward. He brings me out into the hallway and I hear Tobias and Caleb get up to follow us and beat the crap out of Uri. Uri quickly looks a Zeke and he restrains Tobias. As he starts to yell. Uri takes me and presses me against the wall then puts my lips to his and I am shocked. He is coming closer to me until his body is pressed against mine and I am locked in his kiss. We stay like that for seven minutes when I is up we walk back into the room with angry eyes looking at us. I mean Tobias and my brother. Tobias is out of his seat within seconds. He pinned Uri against the wall before we had time to even get in the door.

Caleb actually looks generally mad. Why was I so attractive today to peoepl and why did they want to make ot with me. Wow I felt kind of bad girlish not in a good way poor Tobias… as he raises his now bloodied fist back to Uri's face. Crap, I ran over to Tobias as he was about to deliver an other blow. I run to him to stop him. Poor Uri, I run over to tobias. " STOP!" scream which forces him to drop uri and turn toward me with a murderous look. I glare right back at him. Then I walk over to Uri. I help him up and get him seated in his spot in the circle. Then I gave Tobias a kiss that would remind him whose side I was on. I pulled him away from Uri and glared at Caleb to come and sit down. It was silent for a while until there was Christina asking Uri to ask the question. Uri tilted his nose up and looked at Peter," Truth or dare?" Peter looked like he was stifling a laugh. He smiled," Truth," Will look at him. "Who's the coward now?" he said and laughed a little before peter gave him a glare that shut him up for a little while. Uri thought for a moment then looked at Caleb. He had a evil smile that was still stained with blood. "How was your kiss with Tris?" Peter actually blushed and took off his shirt.

The whole crowd laughed at Peter blushing. It was funny to see him with some emotion. He looked at me," truth or dare." I smiled," dare." Then there was an interruption," wait before you do something else a little skanky, how many people has Tris made out with/ kissed." A few snickers came from the back but I ignored Caleb and the people laughing.

Peter suddenly realized that the attention was on him and thought for a moment. Then he smiled," I dare you to go and strip in the pit." I took off my shirt."

"So here but not in the pit?" I gave him the finger.

Then I looked at Christina," truth or dare?"

She smiled," I choose…"

**Sorry again that this is so late and a little short **

**And sorry again for making you witness a terrible cliff hanger**

**I will try to have another fan fic posted by next weekend**

**LUV YA**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys **

**i am really sorry I have disappeared for like half of a year or more but I got llazy so are you.**

**Guys ready to continue**

**THE STORY**

**now back to Christina **

"Dare," she said with a smile. I thought for a moment and then smiled," I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Uri." She looks at me with a glare, yep revenge was a bitch. I let out a psychotic giggle. She looks at me then takes her shirt off.

Uri looks around,"I'm not that bad right guys?" We all laugh at him. He looks down with a fake discouraged look. Christina looks at Eric, "truth or dare?"

he smiles happy to be picked,"dare." She looks like she is about to laugh,"I dare you to kiss four." He almost aoutmaticaly takes off his shirt off. He throws it on the ground with a loud grunt," now that's just nasty." he sits back down

he looks at Mar,"truth Or dare." She smiles," truth," knowing Eric that was probably a smart decision." Are you and Uri going out?"

She blushes," yes we are?" Then she turns to Four," truth or dare?" He thinks for moment then says," Dare," she smiles," I dare you to go outside and scream I am a jerk and everyone hates me." H gets up shrugs and goes to the pit and yells," I am a jerk and everyone hates me." Over and over, some lady actually grabbed her kid and ran away.

We laughed at him. when we gto back to the training centewe he looked at me and said," tris truth or dare,"

i thought for a moment," i choose..."

**OMG WHAT WILL SHE CHOOSE**

**WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT**

**An awesome cliff hangar **

**not **

**well I promise to not take too long on the next one **

**luv**

**- J**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so sorry.**

**I have like left u hanging for like ever **

**well maybe a month but im sorry lol**

**WAHHHHHH**

**ok lets get back to the story.**

" I choose, Dare." I said. four looked like he was plotting an evil plan. " I dare you to let peter do your hair and eric do your make up." I looked at him in a glare and then let the boys make me up. im not even sure if eric knew what lip stick was, and I am also pretty sure there was something smeared on my eyebrow that wasn't supposed to be there.

when I am given the mirror I am astonished. By that I mean horrified, there is lipstick on my forehead blush in my eyebrows. don't even get me started on the ponytail on the top of me head." what the hell guys?" I start to tug at the pony tail but four stops me," Nope you have to keep it like that till truth or dare is over." I punch him in the gut.**( im sorry I am so mean to everyone lol** :**(,) **and I pout. then I remember to ask the next person," truth or dare Mar," she tries not to laugh at my face. " I choose truth," she eplies and it is ended in a giggle. I sigh rather loudly, themn smile," have you kissed uri yet?"

she suddenly straightens up and a blush falls over her cheeks," Yes." I laugh at her. she gives an embarrassed smile. she is suddenly interested in a piece of her hair. she finally looks up," caleb truth or dare?" He thought for a moment," dare." he says boldly," erudite got some balls." says Eric. he laughs at this own joke.

I just roll my eyes," I dare you to go around screaming I licked a cow an I liked I. through the pit," he took off an article of clothing. mar just laughed.

he looked at Peter," truth or dare?" Peter gave a haughty smile," dare." " I dare you to go eat a piece of pop corn that has lemon juice on it." he got up and went over to get the lemon juice in the kitchen. then he got some pop corn from last movie night. he tried it and cringed a little," Its not that bad. he choked out over the burning lemon juice.

he looked to Zeke," truth or dare my wasted friend." Zeke laughed obviously sobered up,"dare," he said peter looked at the wall," hum," he though.

**HEy guys im sorry that this is so short I am running low on ideas ill have to look up some things im sorry its so short :(**

**ive been sort of busy lol**

**well bye**

**LUV**

**-J**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys **

** this chapter WILL BE MORE THAN 500 WORDS I PROMISE**

**YAY**

**i have got to make these longer i hate it when people make them so short**

**some of these dares may be lame or strange**

**im sorry i am running out of ideas**

**if you have any wonderful ideas than PM Message me please**

**fanfiction wont let them be in reviews**

**give ith me your ideas**

** )**

**now to the story**

He looked at Zeke," I dare you to go run out side yelling I've been hit, then fall on the ground screaming!" Didnt seem like it was that hard to do Zeke got up and walked out side he started to Yell and we could hear him from the training room. we also heard some lady screa and heard foot steps running back to the room we heard Zeke panting at the door. he ran inside and slumped against the door.

we looked at him and laughed. " its not funny," he breathed, some lady beat me with her hand bag for disturbing the peace." we laughed harder at him. he had a red mark on his face from probably the purse.

he sat back in his place, he looked at christina. **( DAMN IT I almost made you forget that a character was there, sorry** **chris) **" truth or dare christina." she looked at him," dare." he thoguth for a minute i dare you to switch clothes with uri. she looked st uri and grbbed her shirt off the floor. Zeke shook his finger, UnHUnUN your current clothes hat you are wearing." she glared at him but didnt really want to take her pants off. she dragged URi off into a different room.

about ten minutes later they came back. uric was wearing her pj bottoms and her very classy matching purple bra. we laughed at him, christina was wearing the tshirt and dangly pj pants that he was wearing. they both looked absolutly rediculiios especally uri. " Now you have to keep that on the rest of the night."

we laughed harder at the two of them after that. Christina ooked at uri," truth or dare?" He Smiled," Dare," she thought for a minute I dare you to run around in those clothes through the pit with some make up on." he shook his head," it would hurt my manly image, he took off christinas bra and made a big show of throwing it which included him yelling_ im topless. _ we laughed at him. i looked at my watch it was round 11:30 at night.

wow we had been playing for a while.

uri turned to caleb, " I dare you to... pole dance in the pit." calebs eyes widened," no dont i get a chocice." he siad sowly. uri shook his head. he pulled his shirt off quickly. we laughed at the redness that came over his cheeks. he looked at Mar," truth or dare." dare," she said boldly. " i dare you to go...," he broke off and whispered something to her. she smiled and left the room then returned a couple minutes later with a smile on her face.

We looked at her with curiosity she just smiled, she looked at me," truth or dare," i smiled ," dare." she didn't even look like she needed to think. i dare you to walk over to the bathroom and come back as fast as you can." i shrugged at the lame dare. i went tot he door and opened it right when i did that a shower of something wet and sticky and i think sparkly washed over me and was smearing the make up that mas already messed up from my previous dare.

i looked at my body and it was dripping red. i looked back and saw caleb and mar high fiving eachother. i glared at them as the rest of the room burst into laughter.

i looked at Eric," truth or dare?" he smiled

**its more than 500 words yayay**

**so what do you guys think **

**telll me review please please**

**and give me ideas through PM messaging **

**YAY  
LOVE YOU ALL  
-J**


End file.
